Valentines Game
by psychbat
Summary: Story from Valentines Point of View, main charaters are Bean, Valentine, and of course Ender. I'm writing the whole series from Valentines Perspective. I need ideas for future chapters so please review and post ideas, and of course enjoy the story.
1. Chapter 1

Valentine's Game

I do not own any of the characters which all belong to Orson Scott Card, or at least they all do at this point

This is my first real attempt at a fan fiction originally it was going to be from Peters point of view, I tried it for a good 5minutes and then I realized it sounded more like a point of view of Valentine. So this story will be about if Valentine was sent to Battle School along with Ender. I know I've made errors specifically in the punctuation, what I can say I basically flunk English when it comes to punctuation, but I assume my spelling is correct. Please review and give me critiques on it, and ideas you think I should add.

* * *

Peter was ticked, and that was never a good thing. Right now he was out in the woods, probably practicing vivisection on some innocent squirrel. How is it possible that he and I are related I mean the boy is all but a psychopath. And to think this is all over one little remark I made, I knew it would get him angry but I didn't think it would make him this mad. "Valentine, where's Peter?" I heard my mom call, "Oh he's probably outside playing in the woods, you know how Peter gets." I heard a sigh then my mom replied, "He's probably still upset about Andrew leaving for Battle School, I still find it hard to believe myself." I heard a sob and I knew she was crying and trying to muffle the sound. I wanted to go down and comfort her, but odds where she would be drinking and when she got drunk she got mean and violent. That's probably where Peter inherited his vicious personality, only his was constant.

Time passed slowly days became weeks, weeks became months, at some point I lost all track of time. Then the doorbell rang that fateful day, I thought for a split second it might be Andrew but then I realized that it was impossible there was no way he was coming back until he had finished Battle School. Sometimes life seemed so unfair, why couldn't they of shipped off Peter. Nobody wants him at home, or at least I don't, the teachers and my parents adore him.

"What!! You already have one of our children why do you want another one!" I heard my mom shriek or maybe it was my dad I wasn't really listening to the voice I was listening to the words. Thump Thump Thump. I heard someone running down the stairs, it was probably Peter, he just couldn't get over the fact they had chosen Andrew over him.

"NOOO! That's not fair, why her!" Peter shouted.

My ears shot up, had I heard him correctly? Did he really say her? Where they taking me somewhere was I finally going to see Andrew? I raced downstairs. My mom was sobbing, holding onto my dad, when she saw me she ran over to me and grabbed me with so much strength I could of sworn I heard my ribs crack. I got a strong whiff of her she smelled of scotch and vodka, not a good sign. I looked around looking for Peter dreading what I was going to find. Instead of the expected sign of him throttling a government official in rage, I saw him crying. He never cried, why would he cry? I wondered.

"Hello, I assume you are Valentine?" Said a voice that sounded slightly familiar, somehow even with my mom's unbreakable grip I managed to whip around to locate the source of the voice.

When I saw who it was my heart jumped. "Graff?" I asked.

"At your service milady." He replied, "I'm sorry to say that I haven't come for pleasantries though, you see Ender is having trouble at Battle School. He is refusing to do his homework, refusing to eat, refusing to participate in the battle room; he's refusing to do everything."

This made Peter smile, and then he spat out a comment I assume he thought was vicious, but really just made him sound pathetic, " I told you he was to weak, Andrew would never survive' I said, He's to little' I said. Did any of you listen to me? No, no one ever listens to Peter."

Graff just smiled, then he turned his attention back to my parents, "Mr. and Mrs. Wiggins' I assume you remember the contract you were made to sign."

"Yes, you got Andrew now what do you want we are only required to give up one of our children to you." My dad spat at Graff, but at the same time seemed to be crying.

Graff frowned for a microsecond, then reassumed his cold demeanor and said, "Ah, you should have read the fine print, you see it says that if Ender refuses to cooperate we are allowed to take one of your other children that will best help him succeed. You understand of course, that this is only business and is not personal in the slightest."

Barely able to whisper my dad replied, "let me see where it says that in the contract, please I can barely believe that we could have signed something like that, we poured over those contracts looking for a loophole. How could we of missed something like this?" Graff smiled and happily handed over the contract, my fathers jaw dropped and all he could do was stare at my mother. Then he said, "How could you sign something like this, you signed away possibly all of our children!"

My mom had a blank look, the look of a depressed drunk, when she replied "The contracts where so boring why should I have read them all, were a team and alls you did was pour over those stupid contracts looking for a bloody loophole! I got tired of waiting for you to finish them all so I forged your signature on a few of them." I tuned her out after that it was becoming all too dramatic for me, I just wanted this to get over with and let whatever happened happen.

"Yes well Ms. Valentine we have reviewed all of Enders videos from when ender had the monitor, and we have determined that you are what Ender needs right now. So we are enrolling you in Battle School as of…" Graff looked at his watch, "30 seconds ago, now come on you have to hurry up and get ready."

"But, but, but, my clothes my bags what will I need to bring." I stammered before I remember that I wasn't to bring anything to Battle School. "Right get in the limo Ms. Valentine where on a tight schedule, as I assume you have already guessed." Graff remarked, "Say your goodbyes and we shall be on our way."

I gave my mom and dad a hug goodbye, though I would miss them terribly I would not miss there fighting. Ever since Andrew had left for battle school my mom had become more and more of an alcoholic. I shook Peters hand even though neither of us would admit it we loved each other as siblings and would miss each other.

As all of this took place Graff kept looking at his watch, as if to say hurry up where going to be late. I took my time on purpose knowing it would annoy him, but even though it was impossible for me to believe I was extremely excited. I was going to battle school and even better I was going to see Andrew.

When I got into the car it suddenly hit me that I was leaving all my friends, my family, and my haunts. I began to cry like a baby, and Graff didn't even bat an eyelash at it.


	2. Chapter 2: The Shuttle

Chapter 2

Alright so Bean is in this chapter, yes i know he's not supposed to enter the story so early in the book but i like Bean he's one of my favorite charaters. Also if you find any errors please point them to me. And as always enjoy the story.

* * *

About a day or so had passed since Graff had taken me from my home, to be completely honest it was kind of nice; I wasn't being constantly tormented by Peter and I was bombarded by the constant smell of alcohol from my mom. The only thing I missed really was my dad he had remained sane when Andrew had left, now with me going to Battle School too I wasn't sure if he'd be able to take it. I decided to block these thoughts from my mind and focus on the positives, now if only I could think of them.

Well I suppose seeing Andrew was going to be nice, and I did get accepted into Battle School over Peter.

While I was thinking about all this, I was suddenly jolted back into reality by someone shouting "Ms. We are going to be late if you do not get ready for the shuttle!"

I didn't even bother looking for the source of the voice I knew it would be pointless everyone here looked the same, like something you would have seen in an old movie, all in black. Black suits, black sun glasses indoors, black briefcases, and black ties. I'm sure they thought it made them look cool; they acted like it did all pompous and arrogant. In reality it just made them look like idiots.

"Ha," I joked to myself, "The person who yelled at me was probably named Mr. Black, or maybe Mr. White." I smiled, as I got up and decided to do as I was told. It wasn't because they had told me what to do it was because I wanted to see Andrew, I was worried about him.

As soon as I was ready I started walking as slowly as I could towards the shuttle, I wanted to make them all wait, I was still mad at Graff for not caring about me crying. He was a lot like Peter only he was capable of being far nicer and far crueler. The closer I got to the shuttle, the more I was able to see what was going on, there was Graff tapping his foot and looking at his watch. And there where about five more people in 'space suits' just like me waiting there with them, most of them where punching each other playfully, but there was one who just stood off to the side and was watching me. I made a mental note to check out who that was.

"Ah, good to see you're finally with us Ms. Valentine, I was just preparing to order some officers to go and fetch you." Graff stated rather dryly as he finally say me, "You realize that we have only four minutes before the shuttle has to leave, and if they had left without you I would have had you arrested for life."

"I doubt it Graff, if you arrested me what would happen to Andrew? You wouldn't have anyone to get him to work anymore, besides there are four minutes left, that's plenty of time." I responded, trying to sound just as cold and dry as Graff had when he'd commented. "Now let's get going the sooner we get there, the sooner we get to eat." I had hoped to not mention this but it just slipped out, I waited for the snickering to begin but it never came I looked around and the kids where all nodding there heads in agreement.

Graff was shocked for a moment and it took him a few seconds to regain his composure, "Right well hurry up and get strapped into your seats, I'm perfectly aware that you haven't eaten for the past twenty-four hours and I apologize but you'll understand why as soon as we take off." He said this time not as dryly, as he was walking towards the shuttle.

"Wait, your coming with us Mr. Graff?" I asked.

"Well of course I am. I'm the principle of Battle School." He replied smartly.

Great, so I'll be seeing Graff at Battle School I had assumed I was going to be rid of him as soon as I boarded that shuttle. Just another example of how nothing turns out how you think it will. Oh well, at least I'd get to see Andrew.

As we boarded the shuttle, I made a point to sit next to the one person who had been watching me earlier. This made whoever it was nervous and I felt bad and contemplated moving to another seat but just as I was about, the count down started and I was stuck in my seat until we arrived at Battle School. I looked over at my neighbor and realized that they where shorter then most of the people on the shuttle.

"Hi," I said to him, "my names Valentine, what's yours?" I asked him

Surprisingly he answered extremely confidently, "Hi, my name is Bean."

"Bean! Your name is Bean? Pardon me asking but why is your name Bean?" I barely managed to stutter out.

Bean just shrugged when he replied, "Because I'm not worth a bean."

"But, your going to Battle School clearly your worth far more than a bean. What could make you possibly say something like that?" I asked him.

Bean just shrugged, I guess he didn't want to talk. Then I realized he hadn't answered me not because he didn't want to talk, but because we where taking off. All of a sudden I understood why we where not permitted to eat for twenty-four hours before take off. I felt like hurling and it looked like almost everyone else did to, but when I looked over at Bean he appeared to be enjoying himself. I decided I like him, he was a pretty cool kid.

Suddenly Graff appeared out of nowhere, and he wasn't walking he was flying. He looked disappointed when he saw that we where all still in our seats, and his comment merely confirmed my observation.

"What are you all still doing in your seats, get out of them now you're going to have to get used to null gravity. Especially if you want to survive B School and not get iced." He said with just a hint of anger in his voice.

I was out of my seat in a flash, I looked around expecting to see everyone else out of there seats but most of them where still trying to figure out how to unbuckle. I didn't think it was that complicated, and I guess neither did Bean. As I looked over I realized he was already figuring out how to move in null gravity, this kid was smart no wonder he is going to Battle School. Just like Bean I began trying to figure out how to move, I started watching him because he seemed to be having an easier time figuring it out. Then it seemed like something clicked with him, he suddenly made his way over to a wall and pushed off he went flying. I tried and the same happened to me, I started laughing.

"Well, it looks we have at least to students who aren't a complete waste of time. You could all learn a thing or to from these two." Graff said clearly he had been watching us, but something about his tone made me worry, what was he up to. I stopped laughing and smiling trying to figure out what, but Bean was completely oblivious and still enjoying himself seemed to start laughing even louder.

Then it hit me, Graff was trying to make it harder on us, he wanted to make everyone hate us. And this guy wondered why Andrew refused to do anything. I was just about to say something when Bean shot off a wall straight at Graff, hitting him and making him bounce around wildly. Everyone was shocked, even Graff who appeared stunned at the moment but it would only take him a few moments to realize what had happened.

Then Bean did the unthinkable, he mocked Graff openly. "Yo, Graff next time you try and get everyone to hate us. Why don't you give us a ride in a first class shuttle, or even better, why don't you give us a ride in a shuttle that doesn't have your filthy odor on it. Dude I can smell you from here, when was the last time you had a bath?"

My mouth dropped to the floor, as did everyone else's. This short little kid had just insulted the Principle of Battle School was he mad? Had the flight done something to his brain? Or was he just incredibly smart and clever and caught onto what Graff was trying to do before even I did, and took a stand to stop it from happening. I truly hoped it was the latter and that Graff knew why Bean had done what he did. I really liked the kid and I didn't want him to get iced before we even landed at B school. I was dreading the moment I would have to look at Graff and see him scream at poor Bean that he was iced, maybe if he hadn't actually insulted Graff and just hit him he wouldn't have gotten into so much trouble. As I turned around to see what Graff would do I became utterly amazed instead of the tomato red color I had expected to see his face turn, it was perfectly normal color, except for what appeared to be blood coming from his nose. Surely he should have been frowning if not scowling at the fact that a student, not only a student but the shortest smallest student on the whole shuttle had given him a blood nose, but instead he had a smile. And when he spoke it all made sense.

"Figured out what I was trying to do, did you? Well I'm impressed, but try it again and I'll have your ass iced for sure. Do you understand me?!" Graff said as he dabbed his nose with his sleeve, scattering random drops of blood and putting them in orbit around the shuttle.

"Yes Sir, Thank You Sir." Said Bean with a huge grin on his face, clearly he had enjoyed himself. He didn't appear to be have enjoyed the actual violence but he appeared the word play I guess. He also wasn't as weak as his scrawny appearance made him out to be. This certainly was an interesting kid.

Bean had gone back to his seat evidentially content, I decided to go back and sit next to him I was dying to talk to him again this kid was so fascinating, and he reminded me a lot of Andrew I suppose. As I sat down next to him he watched me still smiling and probably guessing what I was going to say to him. But I was determined not to be predictable, just as I was about to say something, something wet hit my nose I knew what it was before I even looked. I wasn't going to make a sound, I wasn't going to make a sound, I repeated to myself over and over again. In what most have been a five second timeframe.

"Ew! I've got Graff's blood on my nose! Eww, this so disgusting." I complained, as soon as I had I felt like a total idiot. I hadn't meant to say it, it was just the fact that blood freaked me out, ever since Peter had poured a bucket of squirrel blood over me when I was younger. Things like that would affect anyone. Then I realized it was dead silent and I figured the only way to keep myself from having a terrible couple of years at B school was to laugh, so that's exactly what I did and as soon as I started the whole shuttle started laughing.

The laughing lasted about six minutes, when it finally died down I tried talking to Bean again, but this time I looked around to make sure there was no more blood. There wasn't so I sat down and got buckled, Bean was still snickering slightly and he was obviously trying to hide it, so I pretended I didn't see it and decided to try and change the subject from my humiliated moment to his amazing lucky moment.

"How did you know you wouldn't get iced if you hit Graff?!" I all but shouted at him. It took him a second or two to realize that I had asked him something and was admiring him. Or somewhat admiring him, mainly I was just so amazed at what he had done, and the fact that he hadn't gotten punished for it.

"Ha, I didn't have the slightest clue that I wasn't going to get iced. I just didn't like that Graff was trying to make it hard on us, so I decided to stand up for myself and I hoped I wouldn't get in trouble, and well lady luck was on my side I suppose." While Bean was still laughing slightly it was still easy to understand what he had said.

"So, you hit the principle of B school because he was trying to make it rough on you?" I asked in exasperation.

His ears turned slightly red for a moment then he regained his confidence and happy demeanor. "Well it wasn't just me, he was trying to make it rough on you to." He said.

"Thank you Bean, that was sweet of you." I said not enjoying the moment very much, it was pretty awkward, so I decided to change the subject.

"Have you got any family at B school?" I asked him

This hit him kind of hard, he lost some of his confidence and seemed to become a lot more depressed, when he answered I could tell he was upset and really didn't want to talk about it that much. "I don't have any family really, what about you though, have you any family at B school?"

Suddenly I felt bad about asking him the question I had had no idea it would affect him like that and I really didn't want to tell him that I had family at B school but I felt I owed him, so I answered honestly. "Yes, my brother Andrew Wiggins goes to B School, and I'm sorry for asking you that question I didn't know it was going to upset you."

That was the wrong thing to say, soon as I had apologized to Bean his ears turned bright red and he was quiet the rest of the trip. I hope we can still be friends, I also made a mental note that Bean seems to have pride issues.

In the silence I began thinking of Andrew, I had always tried to protect him at home, but now that he was at B school he was becoming a solider, would he even need me there? Clearly he did or Graff wouldn't have come and got me, but what was wrong why wouldn't Andrew obey orders, I'm sure it couldn't have just been that Graff was a complete jerk. But what if Andrew's shuttle ride to B school had been the same as me and Beans, only he didn't have anyone stick up for him. Maybe that was why he was disobeying orders because he was out casted from everyone before he had even arrived.

I started to remember all the letters I had sent him, Mother and Father used to send them every day, then every week, then monthly, but I never stopped sending him letters. I sent him letters everyday, even though I never received any back and I'm sure he never actually got the letters. Especially now that I think Graff is trying to isolate Andrew.

Isolation always did funny things to people I had learned in school that it had driven some people completely mad, but that didn't make sense why would they drive Andrew mad on purpose.

I eventually shifted my thinking to what B school was going to be like I had heard so many different things; Peter had always said that they had live Buggers which we would fight against in rooms. But then I had heard other things too such as, we actually had mock battles with each other and that we where separated into teams. I had also heard that it was just like school, you sat at a desk and studied that's alls you did. None of these sounded particularly fun to me, I did not enjoy killing and blood always freaked me out, I was going to have to get over that for sure if I was to survive B school. And I did not know of a single child that ever enjoyed schooling, it was always so boring.

My thoughts kept going back to Andrew, the same constant worrying thought.

What was happening with Andrew, why would he not follow direct orders?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alright so i got bored of writing, was busy reading other books talking to people burning my finger. So i started this and finished this about 6days apart so when Ender starts talking it was saturday and i'd forgotten what first half was like. Plus i'm basing the story off memory now so i'm probally going to make mistakes in the details forgive me, and if you don't eh thats life lol. Point out errors, things you like, and things you think i need to improve on in reviews. And as always Enjoy.

* * *

Hello military school was my first thought of battle school. When I first got there I expected to see at least maybe five girls, turns out there few if any girls at B school. I suppose I was going to have to get used to sharing a room with all guys. As I looked around the room I noticed that all the older kids where at the front and the younger kids where at the back, there must be some sort of order to the beds I guessed. I got lucky and chose a bunk bed right in the middle, I was one of the few 'launchies' as we are called, who got one of the bunks closer to the front. Bean wasn't nearly as lucky, he got one of the bunks at the back, if I hadn't seen him on the shuttle I probably would have felt sorry for the kid. He could handle himself, still I would watch over him so far he was my only friend at Battle school.

"Hello my name is Chuck, and I will be your mom for the next few months" said a man I guess name was Chuck.

There was a howl of laughter at this, Chuck just stood there and waited for it to die down somewhat, Bean was on the floor laughing, I personally didn't see what was so funny but everybody else was laughing so I joined it. Chuck appeared to be losing his patience with us, he stamped his foot once, which I suppose was he thought would make us shut up and listen, but it just made us laugh harder it made him look like he was pouting. I looked over to where Bean had been and discovered he was not there anymore, I panicked, though he wasn't my brother I thought of him as such and I did not want any of the older kid's picking on him for his size. But as I looked I found him at a locker near his bed, it was wide open and had stuff in it, looked like clothing I decided to go see what was in mine. I ran back to my bunk and looked for my locker, sure enough there it was at the base of my bed and taped to it was a note that said.

Place your hand on the scanner

At the head of your bunk

And speak your name twice

I put my hand on the scanner, "Valentine Wiggins, Valentine Wiggins." I said as the note instructed me, as soon as I had done this the locker popped open and so did some other compartments. Each the compartments had something different, but I didn't have time to check because I realized the room had become deadly silent, I turned around slowly expecting to see a bugger or someone dead on the floor, instead I saw everyone standing there looking at me. This was incredibly disconcerting, and like any rational person I decided to ignore them and go back to my searching of the compartments. Inside one of the was three or four jumpsuits, wasn't very interested in them they where kind of dull looking but it looked like they where the uniform because everyone was wearing them. I decided to skip the medium sized compartment to see what was in the largest compartment, what can I say I've always hated surprises, it was a spacesuit. It looked awesome I couldn't wait to try it on, but I'd wait until I was told to I didn't want to upset Chuck who was giving some lame speech at the moment probably not even realizing no one was listening.

"… and if you ever get lost, just tell someone that your mom is Chuck." I heard Chuck say along with a barrage of giggles.

I almost felt bad for Chuck, he had to be called a mom but he clearly wasn't a very good one he couldn't get his 'kids' to do as they where told. I turned my attention to the medium compartment, and I instantly regretting doing so the excitement of the spacesuit died away, inside was a desk. Just like the kind I used to have at home, we where still expected to go to school.

"Oh, Joy." I thought to myself.

I went back to the largest compartment the one that actual interested me, I wanted a better look at that spacesuit. When I got there I found I had been mistaken it wasn't a space suit, though it looked exactly like one it wasn't airtight sealed so you couldn't go out into the vacuum of space. Still it was really stiff and heavily padded clearly intended for something, I wondered what.

I took it out to get a closer look and something dropped out of the suit that I had been expecting to see, but was not happy about seeing. It was a gun, a pistol to be precise. I had known I would see them, this was military school for Pete's sake but I was hoping maybe just maybe I wasn't going to have to use them. While Peter would have been delighted at this find and probably started shooting randomly, I had always been less violent and more likely to find passive solutions problems. Not can't fix it blow it up likes Peters motto.

I wondered where Andrew was, I was at B School, he was at B school but we had yet to see each other. Oh God I hope he hadn't been killed, he was ever so young when he left for battle school, he could have been killed easy here. Just as my mind started to think of the worst possible solutions I heard a familiar voice say the most bizarre thing.

"That's not a laser gun, nor is it a pistol. It is more like a laser gun though it fires a sort of beam of light that makes a circle about three inches wide on a wall about one hundred meters away." The voice said.

I whipped around and all but jumped at the source of the voice.

"Andrew! I've been so worried about you, did you get any of my letters!" I shrieked at my little brother. I'd found him at last, or to be honest he found me.

"Hey sis, call me Ender I've told you that before, now if you don't mind me asking what are you doing here? And no I did not get any of your letters I assumed you where happy I was gone." Andrew I'm sorry Ender remarked dryly.

My heart felt as if Peter was vivisecting me and prodding my heart with a stick. I had been so excited to see Andrew I had forgotten to think of all the possible reasons he could be in trouble at school, besides what I already knew. I had assumed he would be the same little Andrew he had been when we where back home on earth, with mom, dad, and Peter. But he wasn't he had changed battle school had changed him, I vowed to myself to never let that happen to me. I also vowed to change Andrew back to who he was before he left for this accursed school. Maybe he was just playing; maybe he was playing a cruel joke on me. I had to find out.

"Andrew… I'm here because apparently you're having problems, and now that I see you I can definitely say that I agree with Graff. Something's wrong with you, what happened?" I barely managed to hold back the tears as I asked him.

"I told you, call me Ender…" he growled at me, "and I'm not having problems I just feel like playing the games right now there getting old and losing there fun."

"Games?" I asked, I had no idea what the games where but I think I had found a way to make the Andrew I knew come back to me. But I suppose I'd have to call him Ender now since he was clearly very insistent on being called that.

"Yea games, they can be really fun if you play against people that are any good. Unfortunately most of the good players I've already beaten and the others are to afraid to play me." Ender responded extremely snobbishly.

"Hi Valentine, I see you've made another friend," said Bean, who I was extremely grateful to see. My brother was turning out to be a real snob and I could probably use the backup on getting him back to normal.

"Hi, I'm Bean, and your name is?" Bean said casually to my brother.

"Ender, my name is Ender, like finisher I do things to win, I finish things. Why is your name Bean?" Ender stated.

"Whoa, narcissistic much? Well Ender my name is Bean because I'm not worth a bean. Still I'm incredibly good at solving problems. Probably better then you are." Bean replied.

I could see these two where going to duke it out and although Andrew, I'm sorry Ender, had changed he was still my little brother. And Bean was my only friend thus far at B school, and as much as he tried to hide it, I could tell that something had greatly traumatized him. He needed a friend just as much as I did, so I decided to act.

"Ender! Bean! Stop, Bean you are my only friend at B school. And you, Ender even though you are clearly not the same brother I knew before you left for battle school, and acting more like Peter then ever. You're still my brother!" I screamed at them.

Then I looked at Enders face, I could see that my comment had been like a blade in his heart. The look he shot me was as if to say, "I don't even know who you are anymore…." Managed to confirm the fact that I had hurt him bad, before I had a chance to explain what I had said he turned around and walked away. Without saying a word, he just left me there to remember that haunting look.

But it wasn't as if I had meant to hurt him, he was my brother, how could I possibly of meant to hurt him? Yet even as I thought this my thoughts also kept returning to what Peter had always said to me through out our many torment filled years together as brother and sister.

He had always said that I was an even better manipulator then him because I could understand people, empathize with them I suppose. Get them to see my point of view to get what I wanted. And although I would never admit it sometimes when I'm upset or extremely stressed out, I know he right.

But I never did it to harm people; I would never harm someone on purpose. I only 'helped' the situation when people where fighting and it was clear that no solution was ever going to come about unless they stopped fighting, that's couldn't possibly be wrong could it? And yet I knew it was true, I was an excellent manipulator, when I was motivated to be.

Now was one of those.

I'd been so caught up in thoughts I hardly realized that Bean had been talking to me, "I'm sorry what did you say Bean? I wasn't paying attention, was thinking about something." I said to him.

He laughed when he said, "Oh, it's quite alright. All I said was that I guess I'm your friend then."

"Yeah, you are Bean." I said feeling kind of awkward I couldn't figure out why. There was just something about Bean that made you feel comfortable around him, and yet uncomfortable. Must have been with how he grew up, you could see in the way he walked and talked that he had had a difficult life.

"So that was your brother? I find it nearly impossible to believe that you to are related, I mean the dudes a total narcissist. And from what I've seen of you, you're not a narcissist in the slightest." Bean said with a wide grin on his face.

This comment stunned me, I wasn't sure if Bean was trying to crack a joke, trying to flirt, or if he was intentionally being a jerk. I tried to hold my tongue, but yet again I let what I was thinking slip.

"Bean, you're my friend and I would really like for you to stay my friend. But if your going to remain my friend be aware of this one fact. Andrew, gah, Ender is my brother, he was not always such a jerk or as you would put it a narcissist. Our brother used to torment him and I've always felt it's sort of my fault. So I've been protecting him ever since Peter started being a total psychopath. If we are to remain friends, back off Ender." I said my words were full of hurt and venom.

Bean looked surprised for a second then laughed as he said, "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry but that guy? Needing protection, no way. Your lying threw your. And another thing how could it be your fault that your brother tormented him? But I can see, anyone can see that you care about him, must be nice. I used to have someone like that….." Bean said, then he looked started at what he had said and tried to cover it up. "So look I'll stop being mean to him, you're the only friend I have here. And thanks for ya know, not making fun of my height."

I smiled, I'm normally a nice person but he'd really been getting on my nerves today. He was hiding something and I was determined to find it out.

"Alright Bean, thank you, just one more thing. You said something about how you used to have someone who cared about you, it's clearly bothering you or you wouldn't of looked so upset when you let it slip. So I think it'll be better for you if you just let it off your chest." I said, more maliciously then I intended.

As soon as the words where out of my mouth I knew I had made a huge mistake, Bean's body language changed he became more hostile, he obviously did not want to talk about his secret.

"Look, Bean I didn't know it was that important to you. I'm sorry, we just met and whatever your keeping secret is clearly a great burden to you. But if you must keep it a secret, then you must." I said trying to make up for my foolish mistake.

Bean was already walking away.

"Great first day at Battle School Valentine, what's next actually ripping out peoples hearts?" I thought to myself.


End file.
